Kidnapped
by Nerium Dogbane
Summary: Ok, now that I actually know what I'm writing about I can write a better summary! Willow Ryther has never played minecraft, so when a random void appears in her bathroom one night and teleports her to into the game she has no idea where she is. It's strange though, because some of the people she meets seem to know her. (voids are awesome)
1. Stormy

I open my eyes to see a green and blue blur. Slowly, my vision focuses itself and I realize I'm laying in grass. The blue I see is the sky. I try to lift myself up, but my arms are too wobbly and moving only makes me dizzier. I lay there for a few minutes, 30, no maybe longer, I don't know. Anyway I'm trying to regain my memories and organize my thoughts. Once I think my head is clear enough I try to get up again. I'm not as dizzy any more, thankfully, but now I'm faced with another problem. Nausea. I have no idea why I feel sick. Maybe it was the water chestnuts Mom put in the chicken casserole she made for dinner last night. Speaking of last night, your most likely wondering what's going on here. To be honest, I have absolutely no idea.

What I do know is that the last thing I remember seeing is my cat, actually it was the sink...wait, no, it was the floor. But the important thing is that I saw my cat. You're also probably wondering about my random line of thoughts. It's not as random as you think though. Actually it might be. Sorry, I'm still in a daze here.

Suddenly I'm overtaken by my nausea and throw up. My arms start to go weak again so I push myself away as far as I can. After all, there is absolutely _**no way**_ I'm going to collapse into my own vomit (just hearing that probably grosses you out). As I back away my foot bumps into something solid, which I immediately recognize. It's Stormy's water dish. Oh, yeah, you don't know who she is. Well remember that cat I mentioned in the 2nd paragraph? That's Stormy.

Anyway, back to the point. I'm stranded on what looks like an uninhabited island. Oh, maybe not uninhabited, I just saw a cow. That's not the point!

Ok, 1. I'm stranded on an island that may or may not have people on it. 2. Even if there are people, I don't know if they'll be able to understand what I say. What if we don't speak the same language? What if they're territorial? This brings us to number 3. I don't know where I am or even when I am. For all I know I could be back in the prehistoric ages where dinosaurs roamed the earth. And 4. I'm not exactly sure of how I got here.

I groan and put my head in my hands. Fortunately none of the throw up got on me. I feel better now the water chestnuts are out of my stomach, but I'm also so confused I don't know where start evaluating my problem. Oh well, I guess it's time for a flashback.


	2. My cat kidnaps me

"_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head_

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy..."_

The music was suddenly blocked out by excited shouting and loud footsteps. A door opened and closed loudly.

Even though she was a floor above them, Willow could hear her family very clearly. She jumped off her bed, put her mp3 player away, and hurried downstairs. Today was the day her dad would bring home the cat her parents had planned on getting for about week.

They were in the living room now. She had gotten there just in time to see her mom pull the new kitten out of the cat carrier. She walked into the room as her family "ooh"ed and "aww"ed over the tiny black kitten. Willow leaned against the wall and waited for her family to stop smothering the poor cat.

"Ok, ok. Back off guys, give it some room." her dad said, trying to take charge.

"You mean _her_." Ivy, Willow's sister, pointed out.

"No! It's a boy." Willow's brother shouted, obviously wanting the cat to be a boy.

"She's a girl." Their mom said.

Willow waited patiently as her brother pouted while Ivy hugged the kitten. Willow didn't care what gender the cat was, and she didn't say anything when her mom asked what the kitten's name would be. After a bit of arguing they decided her name would be Stormy. Willow sighed at how ridiculous she thought the name sounded, but she figured it wasn't any worse than the names "Ivy" or "Willow". Her parents had a talent for finding unique names. Unfortunately, that sometimes meant it would be harder to make friends. Willow was grateful for that because it meant that the friends she did find were usually loyal to her, unlike the groups of girls at school that seemed to like gossiping about everyone they took an interest in. Her sister, however, didn't share the same view. That's why Willow considered her parent's talent unfortunate.

Willow was brought back from her thoughts when she noticed Stormy looking at her from her brother's shoulder. The cat's pale green eyes had locked on to Willow's. Willow stared for a moment, then left the living room to go outside.

* * *

I got back around 7pm. My parents had been worried about me, but not too much. They told me they had gotten the new kitten earlier today and named her Stormy. I knew that of course, but didn't tell them. Whether they knew I had been there or not didn't matter. I ate leftovers because my family always eats dinner early, then went upstairs and brushed my teeth. It may have been early, but you know that saying "Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise." ? I almost live by it. After I finish brushing my teeth, I take a shower. By then it's almost eight, so I go to my room and read before going to sleep.

I had a nightmare that night, and that means a lot considering I sad it. My dreams are always strange, and I remember them in great detail because they're so vivid, but they haven't really scared me in a long time. My dream self doesn't really freak out anymore, but I guess this was an exception.

I dreamt I was walking through my neighbourhood, like I usually do, but something seemed off about it. I walked into one of the alleys that had a dead-end. There were boxes stacked at the end of it, but that was all. Then I saw a kitten crawl out of one of the bottom ones. I didn't recognize her in my dream, but I knew after I woke up it had been stormy. The cat meowed and a few other kittens crawled out of the box. They were newborns. I set the small bag of cat food I was carrying down in front of them, and they attacked it viciously. This disturbed me, so I ran home as fast as I could. The closer I got though the more I felt there was something wrong. I ran up to the porch of my house, but stopped when my hand touched the doorknob. Somehow I knew something bad would happen if I went inside. I woke up just as I was about to open the door.

Opening my eyes, I saw my ceiling dimly illuminated by the moonlight coming in through my window. I no longer felt the fear I had in my dream. The clock on my nightstand read 1:49, so I tried to go back to sleep. Failing at that, I looked back at the clock. About 20 minutes had passed. I got up and went downstairs to get a glass of water.

I was halfway down the hall when I heard something scratching at the bathroom door. I froze for a second before remembering my parents had decided to put Stormy in the bathroom for the night. I felt kind of sorry for her. I wouldn't like being stuck in a room all night either, so I figured the least I could do was make sure she had water. I opened the bathroom door and Stormy immediately tried to escape. I picked her up and closed the door.

"Sorry furball, but you'd get lost in our house." I said even though I knew she couldn't understand me. She meowed as I picked up her empty water dish. Suddenly I felt very dizzy. I grabbed the edge of the sink to steady myself, but after soon I started to pass out. My sight went blurry before I fell, and then the floor disappeared. I didn't even hear the water dish hit the floor.


	3. Into the jungle I go

Right, so now you know what happened. I fell through a void and somehow ended up here, and I'm also pretty sure Stormy had something to do with it. Don't ask me why, it's just the way she looked at me. It was like she had a hidden intelligence or something because when she saw me she seemed to be, well, very serious I guess. It's hard to explain and I still feel a bit nauseous. Not as bad as before though.

I get up, testing my stomach to see if it gets upset again, and it doesn't. Good, so far at least. Now that my stomach has calmed down I want to explore the island. I go to my left, and before long I find that the island I'm on is, in fact, smaller than I previously thought. It probably takes me around 30-40 minutes to get back to the spot I woke up in. I sigh. If I couldn't find anything near the beach, I'll have to look in the jungle that takes up a large part of the island. From what I can tell anyway.

I walk into the shade of the trees and sit on a large rock. I don't want to explore the forest yet. Looking up at the trees, I try to determine what kind they are, but that only gives me a headache. I lived in a city that didn't care too much for nature, so I never really got to study trees. Sure I could've looked them up online, but trees never interested me much. Looking at these trees now though, I wonder if maybe it was because I never saw one up close.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when my stomach growls and I start to feel hungry. I guess I don't have much of a choice anymore. I can either sit here and wait for someone to rescue me, or I can start looking for food in the jungle. I get up and walk into the jungle. I doubt there's anyone here. During my walk around the island I saw absolutely nothing to indicate the existence of civilization, and even if there were people here, there's no way I'd just sit down and wait for help. I may be a girl, but I'm definitely not that kind of girl. That's why all those drama movies about damsels in distress annoyed me.

Anyway, I'm walking through the jungle. There are a lot of vines, which messes up my sense of direction. Not like I really had much of one in the first place. It took me a while just to memorize my neighbourhood. Then I trip on something and squeak, which only annoys me. I get up and brush myself of before walking again. I stop after a minute to look at the trees and notice large brown pods hanging from the branches, but they're to far up to reach. So I keep walking until I get to a large pond. I'm surprised by how clear it is, so I figure it be safe to drink from. I lean down and put my head in the water. The water's really cool compared to the moist, hot atmosphere of the jungle.

When I lift my head I see a cat staring at me from across the pond. Stormy. Her sickly pale green eyes stared intensely into mine, and even though I couldn't taste the stomach acid anymore I started to feel sick. See, this is what I meant by "the way she looked at me", or however I phrased it. She stares at me for what feels like an hour, then turns around and walks away. Getting over my nausea quickly, I get up and chase after her. There's absolutely no way I'm letting her go. No one will stare at you like that unless they have a reason, and that includes cats. I need to know why I'm here and where I am.

Even though I'm determined to follow her, it's hard to see where she's going in this dense jungle. The vines and trees block me view, so when I think I'm going the right way I lose track of here. Only then do I hear something rustle in the bushes behind me and see her run off again as fast as a bullet. Another problem is here size. She's a tiny cat, of course that's partly because she's a kitten. It's just hard to keep up, though it almost seems like she might be letting me follow her on purpose.

After hours of running I notice her slow down. Unlike me, she doesn't feel at all exhausted. Then she stops. I try to keep running because I'm still considerably behind, and I know I need to catch up to her, but I trip again. This time my vision goes black for a minute before coming back. I look up to see Stormy in front of me. She seems to look concerned, but I can't see well enough to be sure. Then I feel my vision going out again, so I just rest my head on the ground. I hate being weak, but I still know my limits. I need to rest.


	4. I'm not actually grumpy

I wake up to the sound of dishes clattering. I smell fish and my stomach grumbles loudly, just to make sure I hear it this time. I get the feeling my stomach doesn't like being ignored. My head throbs as I try to sit up and, on the second try, I'm able to. I sit until the feeling wears off. While I wait I try to figure out where I am. I'm in what looks like a living room. What I'm laying on now is the couch, which is rather long, and in front of me is a small table made from wood. The walls are mostly hidden behind bookshelves filled neatly with books. What I find most interesting though is the high ceiling. You'd think a small giant lived here. I stand up slowly so I don't hurt my head. The floor feels soft. Wait, where are my shoes? I look down at my bare feet. Where are my socks? I scan the room for my shoes and socks but don't find them. Though I am impressed by how neat everything is.

I'm about to look in the kitchen when some one suddenly tackles me from behind. If I had known how to fight I probably would have done something more effective than be surprised. My head hits the wooden table and my sight fades out again. I start to wonder if I'm going to have concussions regularly.

"Hah!" some one yells in my ear, "Made you scream!"

The girl runs away toward the kitchen but is stopped when a very tall man with black hair and purple eyes comes out of the kitchen. When I see how tall he is, I understand the height of the ceiling. The girl, who has black hair, bumps into him and falls down. He looks at me with concern, then walks over to me. I had already gotten up by now, but even though I was standing I still felt short. Really short, he was at least 3 feet taller than me. He reaches out his hand to touch my forehead, and my mind is so blown I don't know how to react, so I just stand there. I must have been pretty pale though.

"Hey Ender," the girl says, now facing me, "I think you're scaring her."

Ender doesn't respond. He takes his hand off my forehead and leaves the room. I look back at the girl. She's standing in front of the kitchen, and now that I can see her eyes she looks familiar.

"Stormy." Is all I manage to say before Ender comes back with some bandages. She looks at me and smiles mischievously. I look at the bandages as Ender sets them on the table. I back away from him and whoever the girl is.

"Where am I?" I ask, finally processing things in my mind.

"Where does it look like," the mysterious girl replies sarcastically, "a cave?" I glare at her.

"You're in my cottage." Ender says softly, "Stormy brought you here."

"That's impossible! Stormy's a cat." I become annoyed. I'm not stupid.

"In your world maybe," the so-called-Stormy says, amused, "but this isn't your world. Surely you know by now."

"Ok, what world am I on then?" I glare at her as I say this so she knows I'm annoyed. She doesn't seem to get it.

"You mean, what universe are we in." she corrects me. I'm ready to yell when Ender interrupts us both.

"We are in Minecraft. That's what it's called in your world." he explains calmly, "There's no name for it here. Do you have any other questions?" I take a deep breath before answering.

"How did I get here? To this world." I ask, specifying I mean this world and not the cottage.

"I brou..." Stormy starts to shout excitedly, but Ender interrupts her.

"Stormy brought you here." he says.

"Why?" They exchange looks as soon as I ask.

"We'll get to that later." Stormy says, actually serious this time.

"Fine," I say, suspicious, but I can ask later. "Why doesn't this wor...universe have a name here?"

"We've never had a reason to give it one." Ender answers.

"'we'" I repeat, "are there others here?" I ask. Stormy shoots me a "that's obvious" look.

"There are, but think about that later. Your arm's hurt. I need to replace your bandages." he says, waiting for me come walk over to him.

I relax when I realize neither Ender or Stormy want to hurt me, though Stormy could be up to something. Her smirk quickly disappears when she sees me looking at her. I look at the bandages on the table. They're really trying to help me, but for some reason that scares me as much as the idea of them wanting to kill me or something. When I was younger it was fine if some one helped me out, but now I prefer to do things on my own. It's more than that though. It makes me uncomfortable when people are nice to me. It's kind of ironic, isn't it?

"I can bandage myself." I say, taking the old bandages off my arm.

"Ender looks at me for a second before nodding his head and going back to the kitchen. He drags Stormy with him and she complains. I sit back down on the couch to check my wound. It's not too deep, but the cut runs along the outside of my forearm. I re-bandage it with the new cloth, wondering how I hurt myself without knowing it.

Then I smell the fish again, which reminds my stomach I ignored it again. I get up and walk into the kitchen to find stormy stealing a fish while Ender cooks.

"Stormy." Ender says in the same soft voice he was using before, only a little louder.

Stormy takes her hand away from the fish and pouts. It reminds me of the way my younger brother pouted when he found out Stormy wasn't a boy. I smile, just a little.

Stormy goes to sit at the table but catches me out of the corner of her eye. She notices me smiling.

"Well look who decided to join us." She teases, "Ms. I'm-too-grumpy-to-not-be-serious." I can't help but smirk at that.

"That's got to be the worst joke I've ever heard." I say, leaning against the wall.

"It wasn't a joke," she corrects me, "it's a fact."

"Yeah, well it sounds more like an opinion to me." I contradict. She smirks.

"Is that a challenge?" she asks in a mischievous tone of voice. What's she up to?

"Yes," I say before adding, "in your opinion." She gives me a look that I'm guessing means "oh, it's on", but before she can say anything Ender puts two plates of fish on the table. Stormy suddenly forgets about the challenge and dives into her food. Literally. I almost laugh at her, but I don't want to interrupt her...lunch? I look out the window in front of the table and see that it's dusk. I mean, the sun has almost disappeared beneath the horizon. It's dinner then. I look back at the table to see Ender watching me. He must have sat down while I was looking at the sky. I sit down in front of the only unclaimed plate.

I poke at my food for a while with my fork, which appeared there after Ender sat down. I really don't know how to handle this. They don't even know me, well, Ender doesn't. Stormy doesn't know me all that well either though. I have to thank them, what else is there to do? The problem is I don't know how.

"Is something wrong Willow?" Ender asks. He must have noticed my nervousness. Wait, How'd he know my name? I shake my head to say no.

"Thanks," I say nervously swinging my legs back and forth, "for helping me and all that."

We're silent for a while. Even Stormy stopped eating. Surprisingly, she was the one who spoke first.

"Don't worry about it. We'll always be there for you." she says, not realizing how cheesy that sounded. I want to say something back but I don't know what to say, so I ask Ender something.

"How did you know my name?" I ask him.

"Stormy told me." he says before eating the rest of his fish.

We didn't say much for the rest of the night until Stormy starts talking about tomorrow's plan.

"So tomorrow we'll get up at the break of dawn..." she starts to say, but I'm half asleep and her words blend together when I don't focus on them. Ender sees me falling asleep and tells me I can sleep on the couch again. I'm too tired to say anything so I collapse on the couch. Soon enough I fall asleep, and I can't even hear the sounds of their voices.


	5. I can punch down trees

_Water, water._ I hear someone singing so I open my eyes. _Water, water, shh, shh._ I look around. I'm on the beach again, but the island looks different. Wait, different from what? _Crash, crash goes the water._ I turn my head to the ocean. That's where the music is coming from. There's a girl playing in the ocean, but she hasn't noticed me. I stand up, surprised and wondering how long it will take her to notice me. She looks about 13 years old, with dark blue hair and pale skin. Her back is facing me so I can't see her eyes. I walk a bit closer to her while she continues to sing and play in the water. Then she says something.

"Hmmm, I'd be more fun if there were someone to play with me." She seems kind of sad.

* * *

"All right Willow!" Someone yells. My dream fades like the tide. "Time for training!"

My blanket is yanked out from under me and I fall on the floor. I get up, though my head hurts almost as bad as it did yesterday. Stormy' s standing in front of me, and she looks like she's full of energy. That can't be good for me.

"It's morning, finally," she says, "so here's the plan..."

Apparently I have a lot to do today. Stormy goes on and on about the plans until Ender comes in.

"Breakfast is ready." he says before going back to the kitchen. This effectively distracts Stormy.

"Breakfast yay!" she shouts before running into the kitchen.

I sigh and follow them. When I enter the kitchen I smell bacon. I like bacon. Like last night, there are 3 plates on the table. Each of them are loaded with just bacon and ham. I sit down with Ender and Stormy and start eating.

I know this is probably the best time to start asking questions. I look at Ender, who's still eating, and Stormy. She just finished. If I don't ask now I might not get a chance to.

"So..." I start. They stare at me. "How do I get back... to my world?" I add the last part when I realize they may not know exactly what I mean. Stormy takes a deep breath.

"You don't really." She says hesitantly. Great, not really.

"That may not be true." Ender says after a long silence. I look at him.

"Oh, yeah." Stormy seems to remember something. "There's that Notch guy and Herobrine person."

"They're brothers." Ender adds when he sees my confused expression.

"And they kind of rule the minecraft universe, well, Notch does." That was Stormy.

I'm about to ask another question when Stormy gets up and says I should finish my food.

"We have a lot to do today, considering you're such a noob." she says when I finish eating and we're going back to the jungle. What is a noob anyway?

We walk through the jungle until we get back to the beach. Then Stormy shows me how to collect wood and build things. I find it a bit strange when I punch a tree and it falls down in blocks. Wait, what did they mean when they told me my world called this place "minecraft"? Oh, yeah that's right. I remember hearing some of the kids at my school talking about this "really fun game" called minecraft. So that would mean I'm in a video game. I stop punching trees when I realize this. My hands are sore, so I can't be dreaming.

"Hey Willow!" Stormy shouts from the beach, "That's enough wood for now. It's time to start crafting."

I collect the rest of the wood, which floats near me before disappearing. Stormy had told me this was because it was stored in my inventory, but it still doesn't make sense to me. Maybe it would if I had played the game. Whatever.

I walk over to Stormy and she shows me how to use my inventory. I raise my hand and imagine it appearing like she had described it. It's there when I open my eyes.

"Wow, I've never seen one like that before." she says when she sees my inventory interface. I smirk. I didn't really imagine it _exactly_ like she had described. She had described it as being blue with little lighter colored boxes, above that were a few other boxes for crafting, and to the left of that was a model of the person with four more boxes surrounding it, which was kind of vague. Then she showed me her inventory. Mine was a dark brown, like the bark of the trees. The boxes were green like the leaves, but the thing that probably surprised her the most were the textures I had given it. The brown actually looked like bark and the green like leaves. I look at the top left corner and see something I hadn't imagined. I had meant to leave the model out because I didn't need it, but it was still there. It looked exactly like me, but smaller, with pale skin, short, messy brown hair, and light blue, almost grey eyes.

"So..." I say to get her attention, "how do I craft things?"

She looks at me and shakes her head, then looks back at my inventory and points to the wood I had gathered.

"You see that number?" she asks, pointing to a small number in the bottom right corner of the box. I nod, it was 64. "Good. That tells you how many blocks you have. Most blocks will stack up to 64 before starting a new stack." She explains that some of the blocks have a lower maximum stack size, and she hasn't come across any that have a higher one. Then she shows me how to turn wood into wooden planks and make a crafting table. Once I do that she tells me how to take things out of my inventory and place them where I want them.

This goes on until afternoon, when I get hungry. By now I've learned how to craft and place things, and I had started building a small house. Stormy went back to napping in the sun after explaining everything to me. She looks happy now, sleeping on the sand. She reminds me of Adeline, one of the cats I take care of. I mean, _took_ care of. Up until a day ago, I took care of a small group of abandoned cats who lived in one of the alleys I passed on my way to and from school. I'd bring them food everyday, and water when they needed it. I was happy to take care of them, mostly because I didn't have anything better to do, and I felt sorry for them.

I sit down on the wooden planks as I'm hit by a sudden wave of homesickness. Mom and Dad are probably worried about me. Ivy probably isn't worried yet, but after a few more days she might be. Rowan, my younger brother, would be wondering where I am, and by now I'm sure he's worried. Actually, they're probably all worried. At least I don't have any close friends at school anymore. My two best friends moved away over a month ago when their parents got different jobs. The cats, though, I was taking care of them. I hope they're ok. Unless... maybe time moves differently here! I'll just go with that. Worrying isn't going to help me at all, and I don't know about the time displacement here. I can't assume anything, but I can hope for that.

I stand up again and look around. There aren't any cows, or anything I can eat. What about fish? I turn around and look at the ocean, then at Stormy. She's still napping. I won't go too far because I can't swim. Maybe I'll be able to catch a fish or something.


	6. I create a great wooden box

I stand in the ocean. The water is up to my waist now. Come to think of it, I never really liked the idea of swimming, especially in the ocean. I look down at the water, but there aren't any fish. Maybe the water is still too shallow.

I'm about to walk further into the water when I when I hear something move behind me. I turn around and see a girl that looks almost exactly like the one I saw in my dream. She has the same dark blue hair and pale, translucent skin, which actually looked kind of unhealthy. Oh no, maybe she's a ghost. The only exceptions would be her eyes, which I hadn't seen. One is a lighter blue than the other, but they both remind me of the ocean. She holds out her hand and offers me a fish.

Suddenly something comes flying out of nowhere and tackles the girl. What's her name? Wait, I don't have time to think about that! Who attacked her? I look down to see Stormy, who's now panicking and trying to get out of the water as fast as possible. I'd be laughing at this if I wasn't being splashed in the face by a hysterical cat, who happened to be a person as well. I pick Stormy up and haul her back to the beach, accumulating many scratches along the way and almost tripping over the girl I thought was a ghost.

Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Stormy may be really small, somewhere around 3 ½ feet, but she's stronger than you would think.

By the time I get Stormy out of the water what's-her-name had disappeared. Fishgirl, maybe? That's too bad. I wonder who she was. I look at my scratches, then at Stormy, who's coughing too much to stand up.

"What was that about?" I ask her once she gets up.

"It was a squid," she says defensively, "and it had a fish. Squid tastes better than fish."

"_She_," I emphasize, "was in the water. Why on Earth would you jump into the water if it terrifies you?" I ask, frustrated. I'd seen the girl in my dream. I at least wanted to know why! Who was she? And why did she try to help me? I sigh. At least now I know she's not dead, or undead. Whichever.

"I don't know! I was hungry and I wasn't really thinking about it." she says, her last sentence barely audible. Then she seems to cheer up. "Let's go back to Ender. Maybe he has fish!" she exclaims before grabbing my arm and pulling me along with her.

When we get back to the cottage we see Ender standing outside, holding a plate of soon-to-be-gone fish. He must have some kind of telepathic power.

Stormy runs over to him and takes the plate. As I suspected, the fish don't last long, but seeing her eat makes me hungry. My stomach growls. Ender looks at me before going inside, and after a few minutes he comes back with a plate of ham, which he hands to me. I take it and thank him, but I'm not sure he heard me. Why do I feel so uncomfortable when people are nice to me?

"How did it go?" Ender asks me while I eat. I don't like it when people talk to me while I'm eating. They end up asking questions while I'm chewing, and it's annoying. I'm about to answer when stormy, who had finished her fish, tells him about my inventory. I wasn't going to tell him that. He nods, but doesn't look too surprised, thank goodness.

"Can I see it?" he asks when I finish eating. My gosh, maybe he is telepathic. I watch him closely for a second, but his expression doesn't change. Ok, so maybe I'm jumping too conclusions. I nod and bring up my inventory. He looks at it and smiles.

"That is a bit unusual, but not surprising. It's based on your level of imagination. If you imagine it well enough, you can make the interface look like whatever you want it to. It seems to be a bit more common among endermen though." he says in his usual quiet voice. Then he brings up his own inventory, which looks a bit more impressive than mine. A bit.

Stormy just stares at it, amazed.

"You can change its appearance as many times as you want." he says before closing his inventory and going back inside.

When we get back to the beach I punch down some more trees, which I think is really cool, aside from the fact it hurts. Then I go back to working on my house. It's going to be smaller than Ender's cottage because it's temporary, but I want it to look something like his house. I'm not really sure why, but I think it'll make me feel more at home. Not like it really matters or anything. Come to think of it, what is Ender anyway. "Ender". "Enderman". He did say something about endermen. What are endermen?

I turn around to look at Stormy, who's playing with her inventory. It opens, orange, closes, then appears again. It looks like the setting sun this time, not completely orange, but it still has a lot of the color. It's an orange sunset. She smiles. Is that what she was trying to make it look like?

I walk over to her and ask her about endermen. She looks at me for a moment before answering.

"Endermen," she repeats, processing what I said, "they originally come from the End. There are a bunch here though, they're really shy and only come out at night..." she continues the explanation, but isn't in her usual cheery mood. Maybe she's really tired. She does look like it, but I have one more question to ask.

"What about Ender." I say when she finishes her explanation, "Is he an enderman?"

Stormy looks at me for a second before seeming to realize something.

"That's right. You haven't been here long enough to know that. He is, and, according to enderman standards, he is also very social. You'll learn more about the mobs here tomorrow." she says before closing her inventory, stretching, and going back to sleep. I'd ask her another question, but she sounds really tired, so I go back to building my house instead.

I don't know what to think about this world. It's a lot different from mine, but it's so much more interesting. And... I seem to have friends. Maybe. Maybe they're like my family, but that's, well, complicated. I don't really want to be around them, but at the same time get this strange feeling when I think about them. Guilt? That might be it. And the kids at school. They're important, but I don't really consider them friends. There were only two I thought of as friends. The others are people I wish I could be friends with, but, at the same time, I don't know how to talk to them. Then there are some I wish I could talk to, but they're too far away. I don't like seeing my classmates sad, but they don't even know me, and their problems are none of my business. So, up until yesterday, I was someone very few people noticed. I watched everyone around me without saying anything. Great, now I sound depressed. Listen people, you better not mistake me for being a softie. I actually like not being noticed, though I'm not exactly sure what that has to do with my previous sentence.

Anyway, moving on. By the time I finish my house it's already starting to get dark. My house doesn't look the way I wanted it to, but it will work. Basically, it just looks like a large wooden box with block shaped holes in the side for windows. Boring, isn't it? Oh, yeah. It also has a door. I'm glad Stormy showed me how to make doors before she passed out. Where is she anyway?

I look back at the tree stump she had been sleeping next to. She's back to being a cat again. I walk over to her and see that she's still asleep. I look back at the horizon, then at the jungle. Knowing my sense of direction, we'll be permanently lost if I try to take Stormy back to Ender's house. Let's see... I could wait for her to wake up, but I get the feeling that won't be happening anytime soon, so that's also out of the question. It's too cold out here. I look at the wooden box I built. That could work.

I pick up Stormy and carry her into my temporary house. It's really dark, but at least there's nothing to trip over. I put Stormy on the floor, away from the windows. I sit next to the door, just a few feet away, in case one of the mobs Stormy mentioned decides to try to get in. I doubt all the mobs are friendly like Stormy and Ender, and squid-fish girl. I hope she's alright. She didn't really look like she was feeling well in the first place. Then Stormy attacked her. My scratches scabbed over quickly enough though, so maybe hers did too.

As I fall asleep, I think of things back at home. I was supposed to be learning about World War 1 this week. I already know a bit about it though. Like how it was the "war to end all wars", but all it really did was start another one. That would be World War 2. Wilson's 14 points were also pretty much ignored. I sigh. I'm going to have a lot of homework if that time displacement isn't working like I need it to, or if it doesn't even exist. What if I'm stuck here though? Why am I even here in the first place?


	7. A zombie named Fluffy

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I couldn't think of anything to write. I guess my mind got lazy. Anyway, I hope you like rotting flesh and zombies. :) I had fun describing the zombies, errr, _zombie_. I only really wrote about one.**

**Also, reviews are appreciated.**

I wake up soon after falling asleep. I look at Stormy to see if she has woken up yet, but she hasn't. My eyes adjusted to the dark while I was sleeping, so I can see that Stormy is still resting where I left her. I hear something groan outside the door. It sounds like it came out of one of those zombie movies. Wait... that can't be right.

I slowly back away from the door, toward one of the corners of the small house, staying close to the ground so nothing sees me through the windows. There's something out there, I'm just not _exactly_ sure what it is. As soon as I get to the corner something starts banging violently at the door. Apparently whoever is out there doesn't care much for door knobs. I look around for my crafting table, thinking maybe I could make a sword, but then realize I left it outside. I shouldn't have done that, stupid. I hear the door crack. I need to hurry up and think of something. I need to get away from here. I run over to Stormy as quietly as I can and pick her up. Then I mine away a block near the floor and crawl out onto the sand. I look back through the hole at the door to see what was trying to break in. That was a mistake. I stand there looking at it for a second, in shock and disgust. Its rotting flesh hangs loosely from its face, which, thankfully, is all I can see because of the door. The lack of skin exposes the maggots that are nesting there. They borrow in and out of the muscle tissue. Then there are the eyes. One of them is hanging out of the socket. The other is, well, decomposing, and it looks gross. Needless to say, I feel sick. Usually, when I look at something, I don't feel sick, no matter how bad it looks. I look away and turn to my left to see a group of zombies blocking my escape. I back up a few steps and look to my right. More zombies, but I expected that. I pull up my inventory again. It doesn't look fancy this time, but that doesn't matter. I quickly craft some sticks with the wooden planks I have left. Holding one of the sticks like a sword, I close my inventory and look back at the zombies. They don't look _as__ bad_ as the first one, but they smell. Bad.

" Val...ky...rie." I turn to my left again to see where the voice came from. It was leader-zombie-guy. His voice barely works anymore, and he's mostly growling, though there's a sort of gurgling sound too. He pushes his way past the others until he's standing a few feet away from me. He glares at me, which looks really gross, then points at me angrily before growling some more. Whoever he thinks I am, he must really hate me. The other zombies start closing in, and I now realize that my "sword" isn't going to help me much, considering it doesn't scare them. Pfft, scaring zombies with a stick. I almost laugh at that, but then remember the situation I'm in. What's wrong with me? I need to focus. Oh, right. I must be nervous, or scared.

Ok, there is no way I'm letting a zombie kill me, but I'm surrounded, so my only other option would be... great. I hit one of the zombies' head with my stick. He's stunned for a few seconds, but the stick broke. I turn around and run into the ocean, which is the only direction they didn't block. If Stormy wakes up right now though, I'm doomed. I swim further and further away from the shore, trying to ignore the zombies' angry growls. I don't look back.

I swim as far as I can. It feels like it's been forever though, and my muscles ache from swimming for so long. I'm not going to gag. Even though I'm carrying Stormy like a mother cat would carry her kittens because I need both hands to swim. I growl. Will I die here? Stormy's with me. If I drown, she probably will too. At least it won't the zombies that kill me, it will be the ocean. No, I can't think like this. I don't want to die. I _won't_ die. Besides, if I give up, Stormy will die. If she dies it will be _my_ fault. I can't have that. She was nice to me, and didn't she save me first? When I passed out in the jungle after chasing her. But then, it's also her fault I'm here. Do I regret that?

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when a wave splashes over my head. Oh great. The wind is picking up, and it's started to rain. That's strange, I'm sure there weren't any storm clouds earlier. I get annoyed when another wave splashes over my head. That zombie, the first one, he called me Valkyrie. It's his fault, as well as the other zombies', that I'm here, and Stormy's in danger. Another wave splashes over my head, bigger this time. I don't like it, but these waves hitting me in the face are putting me in a bad mood. I want revenge. I don't like that. I'm familiar with this feeling, and I hate it, but I also hate that stupid zombie.

Thunder lights up the ocean and I hear lightning in the distance, at the beach maybe. Suddenly a large wave crashes over my head. It pushes me down, and I can't swim against it. I sink.

* * *

Ender walked up the stone stairway that led to his basement. He knew Stormy and Willow would be back soon, and he didn't want them finding his hidden basement. When he got to the living room he pulled down the lever that hid the basement's stairway. The lever was then hidden behind a book called _Migration of the Squids_. Ender had personally removed the backboard of the bookshelf so the lever could be hidden behind it, then covered up by the mysteriously thick book that no one ever seemed to notice. It was very convenient.

It wasn't until he got to the kitchen that he noticed it was night-time. For a second Ender wondered if Stormy and Willow were already back, but he knew that was too good to be true. Stormy wasn't capable of being that quiet. Then he realized that Stormy might have changed back to a cat. Most of the mobs could turn into humans, but doing so required a lot of energy, so they could only remain "human" for a certain amount of time. Stormy was still a kitten. That meant she wouldn't be able to maintain her human form for very long, and it was also possible that she would be very tired.

Ender teleported to the beach where Stormy had told him she would have Willow build a house. The cat had become very fond of the human in Ender's opinion. He looked around, and it didn't take long to find the house. It looked like a giant box had washed up on the beach. It's door had even been destroyed. Ender teleported over to it, even though it wasn't very far away. Endermen seemed to like teleporting, and this was true for Ender as well, but since he didn't want to startle Willow, he walked when around her. She wasn't here now though, and neither was Stormy.

He bent down to examine the door. He decided it was probably the work of a zombie. Looking around the house, he noticed some one had mined a block near the floor in one corner. It led behind the house, next to the ocean, so he teleported there. Footprints. The first thing he noticed were the footprints. One pair of them ran into the ocean. Then he saw a broken stick lying on the ground. There was some blood on it. It didn't take Ender long to come up with a theory.

There had been a siege. Willow woke up and mined a block from the wall so she could get out. The zombies had surrounded her once she was on the beach,and she had tried to fight them with a stick, but it broke, so she ran out into the ocean. Ender took note of this. If what he knew was correct, it was safe to assume this wasn't the first time she had done that.

He looked for Stormy next. He had already checked the house, so she wasn't in there. As Ender searched the beach it started to rain. He looked up and was surprised to see the sky covered in clouds. The weather did change fast though. Ender searched a while longer, but didn't find Stormy. He assumed Willow took the cat with her. It was raining harder now, and the wind was stronger. Lightning flashed across the darkened sky. Ender was about to teleport home when he heard something growl behind him. He turned around to see the zombie he liked to call Fluffy. Fluffy was not fluffy.

Fluffy looked at the enderman and growled, showing off the few rotting teeth he had left. He then began to say something unintelligible, and then he growled again. Ender could tell that Fluffy was in a bad mood.

" Are the maggots bothering you again?" Ender asked, his voice a louder than usual so he could be heard over the wind. The zombie tried to growl louder, and angrier, this time, but his lungs were obviously failing him. He soon gave up and changed into a human. Fluffy was one of the very few zombies that were capable of that.

" You're helping her. She's back and you're helping her!" The human-zombie yelled. His anger was shown in his orange eyes. Ender stared calmly at Fluffy before responding.

" There's nothing wrong with helping _Willow_." He told the zombie, making sure Fluffy heard the girl's name. Ender was rather annoyed now. He didn't like people who lost their temper easily.

" Willow," the zombie repeated her name as if it were a terrible curse, "that's not a _Willow_!" He roared, now furious. "That is _Valkyrie_. She's the girl who killed me!" Fluffy started coughing as soon as he said "me". Ender watched him for a moment, then decided to try to reason with him.

" Valkyrie existed 400 years ago. How would she be here now?" He said, hoping that in human form, Fluffy would be a bit more intelligent, since his brain wasn't rotting, but not too intelligent.

" She could be a zombie." Fluffy growled.

" She reached the End."

" She could have died there and become a zombie."

" She didn't die. She made it through the portal, and no, that does **not** make you a zombie." Ender interrupted Fluffy before he could say anything. It was raining even harder now, and the wind was very loud. Ender and Fluffy were both yelling to be heard over the noise. The difference was that Ender was still calm, Fluffy was not. He was rarely, if ever, calm.

" Well..." Fluffy thought to come up with something, but didn't know how to prove his point. That girl, _Willow_, she _was_ Valkyrie. He knew she was. Fluffy never forgot her face. It was his meaning in the undead life he had, the reason he was a zombie in the first place. No matter what happened, he would make sure that accursed girl died a horrible, painful death.

"If she ran out into the ocean, she will be dead by now." Ender yelled over the wind and rain. If Fluffy couldn't be convinced that Willow was not Valkyrie, maybe he could believe she was dead. Fluffy looked up at Ender and glared.

" No, she wouldn't be. The kraken will save her, she always does." Fluffy growled one more time before changing back to his zombie form and slowly limping away. Ender briefly wondered why Fluffy preferred that form, since it was so inconvenient. Neither of them had much time to think before a bolt of lightning suddenly struck Fluffy. He fell over, dead, and his clothes were burning. Ender stared at him for a moment before teleporting home. The jungle wasn't going to catch fire. It was raining.


	8. Cordelia and Eve

"Will she really wake up, Mom?"

"Of course she will. You remember those stories I told you?"

"Yeah! The ones where she decapitates..."

"Shh, don't wake her up. Quieter."

"Oh, sorry. The ones where she decapitates 340 zombies in one night, because she got bored?"

The voices are faint, but I can understand some of it now. "Wake up... course... remember." Suddenly one gets louder. It's the younger one, a girl, maybe 7, 8? I wake up quickly, but they don't notice, and I can't see them.

Something wet falls on my face. I think it's raining until I look up to see water leaking through a stone ceiling. This must be some sort of ca... wait a second. There aren't any cracks in the stone, so the water shouldn't be able to leak through. How on earth... oh, right. This is minecraft. I guess my mind is working slower than usual.

I sit up slowly after getting bored of laying down. The voices stop talking, and I hear footsteps coming toward me. Look to my left I see them. The older one walks over to me with the younger girl close behind. I stare at the kid, surprised, until the older one says something.

"Val, are you doing ok? I heard you were back, but I didn't expect you to be so... out of practice." she says, choosing her last words carefully. She has dark blue eyes and even darker, waist-length hair. She kneels down next to me and smiles. Her skin is only a bit less pale than Fish-girl's.

"I'm not hurt." I say hesitantly. The younger girl, I recognize her, so I'll be slightly less cautious around this... person. I honestly don't think either of them are human. Speaking of which, Fish-girl is staring at me. I'd try to back away, but the bed is set against a wall, so instead, I quickly analyze my surroundings. The room is dimly lit by some kind of glowing rock. There's only one way into the cave. Only one way out, and it's all the way across the room. The older girl stares at me, seeming confused. I'm guessing that, since they look alike, this woman is Fish-girl's mom. I look at Fish-girl, wondering what her actual name is, then at her mom.

"Who are you?" I ask, earning a surprised look from both of them. Squid-fish-girl looks at her mom with a confused expression on her face. Her mom stares at me intently.

"You don't remember me Valkyrie? How could you forget?" she asks. Her voices sounds sad, disappointed, and confused all at the same time. I start to feel guilty, but no, it's not my fault. I don't know her, and Valkyrie, the zombie called me that. Oh, right, the zombies, Stormy, how could I forget that? I get up quickly, startling both Fish-girl and her mom, and look around the cave. I don't see Stormy. I run towards the exit only to see that it's blocked by a wall of water. Through it I can see the ocean, and above, far above, is the surface. I hear footsteps behind me and turn around to see Fish-girl.

"Who are you?" she asks me, confused, but mostly annoyed.

"I could ask you the same thing." I say coldly, which wasn't how I meant to sound, but I can't really take it back now. Besides, her feelings aren't my main concern. The girl glares at me.

"I asked you first." she says in a now equally cold voice.

"Willow Ryther. I'm assuming you're the ones who saved me. Thank you, but there was a cat with me. Do you know where she is?" I say, trying not to sound desperate or anything. I'd ask if Stormy is ok, but I don't like people knowing when I'm worried. The thank you, that was difficult. I thanked Ender and Stormy, for helping me, but that was when I knew for sure they were, how would I say it? On my side. I'm not so sure about these people. I don't want to thank them, then end up speaking too soon.

"Willow," the girl says angrily after glancing at her mom, who hadn't moved since I got up, "we mistook you for someone else. I have no reason to tell you anything." She then walks over to her mom. Tsk, and I spoke too soon. I start to feel annoyed, or rather, very annoyed. It's not my fault they thought I was someone else. It is strange though, even those zombies thought I was Valkyrie. I take a few steps toward them and stop. The girl ignores me.

"Who's Valkyrie." I ask, but no one answers. Fish-girl's mom stands up and turns around to face me.

"You don't know who she is?" she asks, walking toward me. She stops once she's a few feet away. I hesitate for a few seconds, then shake my head.

"I've never heard of anyone named Valkyrie before, but... you're not the first to mistake me for her." I say cautiously, not sure how much I should tell her. If I tell them the truth they might think I'm lying, but if I don't tell them enough they might get suspicious and leave me here to die. I don't want to swim, and I don't know if I could actually hold my breath long enough to get to the surface. I look back at her after realizing I had been staring at the ground. That's one of the things I do sometimes when I get nervous. I don't know how long I've been trying to get rid of that habit. What's-her-name sighs in frustration and stares at me for a while. I stare back.

"You are Valkyrie. There's no way I could forget your eyes, not even after 400 years." she says after studying me for a while. Fish-girl, or Younger-what's-her-name, whichever, looks at her mom, then at me. I can tell she's confused. I take a deep breath and try to decide how I should handle this. These people are strange, and I don't even know their names. That should be first. Secondly, I need to find Stormy, and if letting these people believe I'm someone I'm not is what it takes to find her, that's what I'll do. Once I find Stormy, I can convince them I'm not Valkyrie, I hope, and get them to explain to me who she is. The most I know about her is that she goes on single-person massacres to kill zombies for entertainment, and that she has a talent for it. Obviously, I am not her.

"Maybe I am this person, maybe I'm not. Either way, I can't prove anything, and I still don't know what your names are." I say, then, realizing one of them may not have heard my name, I introduce myself again. This time I only say my first name, since I don't want to repeat my last name again. The older one nods.

"I heard you the first time. You've already heard my name, but it's been awhile. A very long time actually." she says, seeming a bit sad for a second, but that could be my imagination. "My name is Cordelia." she introduces herself and smiles. I think about this. It seems that, at the back of my mind, I might remember that name from somewhere. I may have met someone with that name at school, maybe.

"I go by Eve." Cordelia's daughter says, still a bit suspicious.

"Cordelia, Eve," I look at both of them as I say that, "it's nice to meet you. When you saved me though, did you see a cat. Her fur is black and she has green eyes." Eve grimaces as soon as I mention Stormy, but Cordelia's expression is more serious.

"Eve didn't see a cat when she found you," she says after glancing at Eve, who quickly stops grimacing, "but that doesn't mean she's dead. There's a desert biome nearby."

"You can't go right now though," Eve adds, "it's night."

I turn around and look through the water at the sky. It's dark. I must have slept to long. For a second, I'm tempted to glare at the sky for not being bright any more, but that's ridiculous. It's not the sky's fault it's night. Cordelia says something.

"I should be going now." she thinks aloud before looking away from the sky so she can look at me, "You can stay here until morning. Then Eve will take you to the desert village so you can look for Stormy." she looks at Eve during the last sentence. Eve nods reluctantly and mumbles something that sounds like "fine".

Cordelia looks at me one last time before walking into the water. The moment she leaves the cave her form changes. Her skin turns a dark blue color, her body swells and grows, becoming at least 60 feet in length, and her legs split into eight large tentacles while her arms disappear. I stand there, speechless, until she's gone. I turn to face Eve, who's staring at me with a smug smile on her face. That gets me annoyed again.

"You remind me of her, you know." I say, knowing that once she knows who I'm talking about her mood will be ruined. She looks curious now.

"You mean my mom?" she asks, seeming a bit proud of that comparison.

"I mean Stormy, the cat." I correct her. She glares at me, and I smirk. Then she seems to realize something.

"I don't have to help you. You should remember that." she says before turning away from me and walking back into the cave. I watch her as she walks toward the bed, lays on it, and goes to sleep. She seems tired, so I leave her alone and sit on the floor to think.

I'm not dead because Cordelia and Eve thought I was Valkyrie. I was out for the rest of the night and most of the day after I almost drowned. Did Cordelia and Eve stay awake to watch me until I woke up? Probably not, I can't be that interesting, but why would Eve be so tired then? Maybe she hasn't been sleeping well lately. Anyway, I must look a lot like this Valkyrie person to be mistaken for her twice. I still don't know who she is, but at least I know what she looks like.

I bring up my inventory again and look at the model of myself. Short, unbrushed brown hair, pale skin gained from avoiding the sunlight, a black, short-sleeved shirt, a pair of baggy jeans, and black running shoes defined the model. I've always had a talent for running. What I focus on the most, though, are the eyes. _There's no way I could forget your eyes, not even after 400 years. _A long time ago, Cordelia knew some one named Valkyrie, and it just happens I look _exactly_ like her. 400 years is a bit of an exaggeration though.

The image seems to stare back at me. Its eyes are a light blue color, but I know they are often mistaken for grey. To me they look like dark ice. Its expression is emotionless and cold. I touch my face, maybe thinking I would be able to feel my own expression. I don't know. Do I always look like that? The model imitates me, bringing its hand to its face as well. Its eyes seem dead in a way, and cold. I know they're mine. Maybe that's why they constantly tell me I don't care about anyone. I glare at my image, and she glares back. Then I quickly close my inventory. There's a reason I stopped looking at mirrors.


End file.
